Helm of Nabu
by clawx2
Summary: AU, I own nothing, This is following Chloe as Watchtower starting the JLA , it includes various other heroes at random and by request. This branches from the show in the 9th season after Absolute Justice.


_"Chloe Sullivan you have been chosen to take your place as the next wielder of…"_

_Beep, beep, beep._

_'What a strange dream, and that's saying something coming from me.'_

**"Arrow calling Watchtower, come in Watchtower."**

"Watchtower here, what do you need Arrow?"

**"I need a way to distract the police in Gotham can you do that?"**

"Sure I know an old friend of yours that owes me a favor for erasing some data about him."

_'I just woke up and I have to call him, today is going to be a long day.'_

"Watchtower calling Bats, come in Bats."

**"What do you need Watchtower?"**

"Arrow is in a jam with the local authorities he needs a distraction, would you care to provide?"

**"Will this clear my debt to you?"**

"Partly, it will take care of one of your I.O.U.'s."

**"You know Watchtower it would be easier if you just took money."**

"You know Bats that I don't need nor want it and you better hurry before Arrow gets his quiver in a twist, Watchtower out."

**_A few hours later_**

After a while of searching the airwaves for police broadcasts about meteor infected and checking up on all the 'heroes' Chloe knew she decided that she should walk about the city and head to the old JSA base for a while.

"Hello, anyone in here?"

"Just me Miss Sullivan," said a tall green man in a blue jacket stepping out from the shadows.

"J'onn, how are you?"

"Better now that my powers have returned but same old, same old you know."

"J'onn you need to get out and talk to people, humans aren't all bad, and I know your wife would want that for you."

"Chloe, you are one to talk."

"I'm surprised you haven't pried my mind yet."

"You know I can't break into your mind even if I tried my hardest and what do you mean by that?"

"Me and Ollie are sort of together."

"Oh, so Chloe, why did you come here then?"

"I don't know why, it just popped into my head that I should come here. Oh, J'onn if I lowered all psychic shields would you be able to check out a dream that I've been having for the past week."

"Sure."

…

"Well it certainly is an unusual dream, but since when are any of us normal."

"Good point J'onn, but do you know what it means?"

"It means that, that is yours," J'onn said while pointing to an object in one of the cases.

* * *

"Calling all heroes report back to base as soon as possible I have news."

* * *

"Chloe what's up?" asked Bart who was the last to show up, ironically.

"Now that all of you are here I can tell you that Nabu has chosen me as the next wielder of the Helm of Nabu."

"What you're the next Doctor Fate?" shouted Star Girl.

"Yes and no, while yes I'll have his powers, no because I will still go by Watchtower," I said while pulling the Helm towards my face then it clasped on and my body glowed and once the glowing died down I looked in the mirror and saw that I wore a black suit with a gold belt and cape, and gold boots and gloves.

"Very cool Chloe, even with this new power don't lose control or it will consume you like the last two times," Clark pointed out.

"Well Clark, the last time was Brainiac who was in control not me and this time I'm prepared for this power, if I wasn't would Nabu have chosen me?"

"Still be careful."

"That maybe fine and dandy with Boy scout, over there, who can get out of any situation in a blink, but some of us still need our watchful eyes and ears in the sky Chloe."

"I'm still going to be central for you guys I just don't always need to be here and with my new powers I can also take a more active interest in our fight."

"If you aren't here how will you be able to contact us?" Bart asked.

_"Psychically, I can still relay needed info but I can do it faster know," _"and if you need something I can always teleport here and hack what you need me to. Two other things, one Ollie step back," as Oliver stepped back a light fell right where he just was, "and two Oliver do you think you can get yours and Wayne's R&D departments working on collapsing nanotech so I can still wear this while it doesn't show."

"I'll try," Oliver said as he walked out of the room to make a few calls.

"Clark come here, I want to see all that Doctor Fate saw in you when he read your future." At that Clark walked over to me I placed my hand on his shoulder and saw hope, miraculous hope, it was beautiful, then there was no end just a tunnel of hope with a red flag bearing the House of El ensign in the endless vortex.

"Good Lord," I said taking a step back, "If that's what he saw in you then…" I quickly turned around and started typing on the computer searching for someone any and all appearances of the House of El, 'cause either that meant that the inspiration Clark gives lives on forever, or Clark does.

J'onn picked up my thoughts and turned and looked at Clark then walked over to the computer and stood by me looking at the screen. Just then Oliver walked back in and saw everyone either staring at Clark or me.

"Okay I stepped out of the room for two minutes, what happened?"

"Yeah, that's what I would like to know, what did you see Chloe?"

"Your future, Clark, and it is not something for you to know," J'onn replied for me.

"So what did Bruce say?"

"Bruce? How close are you too? Anyways he said yes but he is taking another debt away, whatever that means."

"Frequent business partners, and thank you. For your information, I'll be setting up precautions to only allow us and Batman in here when no one else is here, if you are bringing someone new in I have to be here or else it won't let them in. I will also set up specific teleport points around Metropolis, Smallville, Gotham, Star City, and a few others so this place can be accessed easily by us and used to escape pursuers. Finally I will also put a spell on this place to draw new and struggling heroes here and warn me when they are about to come so we can help them."

"Hawkman how come Doctor Fate never did any of this to our base?" asked Stargirl.

"I don't know about Doctor Fate but I've thought about using technology to do this to our base for a while, just technology just isn't advance enough to do what I wanted to do," I replied.

…

After the meeting only I was left in the watchtower, so I walked over to the keyboards and spun past the Martian and Kryptonian to get to the English one and started searching for new heroes.

Just then three kids walked in and I didn't even know they were coming, weird. One was green like J'onn, one wore a red shirt, and the last one was a girl who seemed to be shy but powerful, her eyes were sort of like Batman's eyes.

"Hello Ma'am," started the green one, "my name's Gar I just left the Doom Patrol and was looking for a new team to join, and this here is Billy and Rachel, we sort of have been keeping each other alive but we want to do more to help people."

"Okay wanting to help people is nice but how old are you all twelve?"

The kid in the red shirt looked down and said, "Yes."

"Not us we're sixteen and even though Billy's twelve he could give a lot of people a run for their money in a fight, he could even defeat the Batman."

"I doubt that but if you intend to fight crime anyways you might as well be on the team. Watchtower to J'onn, come in J'onn."

**"I'm here what's wrong Watchtower?"**

"We have three teenagers here that want to join I need you to come here and read them, I still don't have a complete control over it."

**"I'll be right there."**

"How long do we have to wait for your friend?" the one named Rachel asked.

_Whoosh_

"Not long, are theses the kids?"

"Yep J'onn."

"Hold still you three." As he read their minds he picked up their powers which I took note of from his thoughts. The Gar can shape shift into any animal. Billy is embedded with magic from Shazam. When he got to Rachel he got in her mind but he got shot out by an evil force that came from her mind but not of it.

"Who are you?" I asked while stepping forward to touch her shoulder to see her future. Her future so powerful and unreadable but I knew she was good, but not enterable human, she'll fit right in on a team with two aliens, a cyborg, and a guy with super alien armor.

"Well anyways welcome, there are rooms upstairs, guys on the left, girl on the right. No 'mingling'," I said the last part mainly to the two teenagers, because in Rachel's future the only thing that was visible was Gar, which surprised me and I know what teenagers do being one not too long ago.

At that comment both blushed violently, which I have to say made Gar look real funny and then I figured that was how J'onn looked when he blushed and decided I had to find out.

* * *

J'onn followed the teens up to the rooms and noticed that Rachel and Gar were standing close even having their hands bump into each other. Once Billy had gone into his room Gar and Rachel went into Rachel's room. He knew that they weren't going to do anything so he waited a moment while debating the pros and cons then floated into the room intangible just as Rachel finished putting on pajamas. Just because they aren't going to do anything know doesn't mean that they haven't.

"Rae are we going to stay with this group, I don't like switching from group to group, and this group seems nice, I mean we only met two members but they seem nice, though this 'Watchtower' we need to keep our eyes on."

"I hope so Gar but you never know what can come up."

"If you do decide to leave will you tell me this time so I don't have to come after you again, because you know I will find you again."

"I promise I will tell you this time."

"Thank you Rae," at that Gar stood up and walk over to Rachel and kissed her and said, "Good night my love."

"Gar would you stay please, last night's dreams won't leave my head."

"Sure Rae." Then Gar took of all his clothes save his underwear and laid next to Rachel, "Good night Rae I love you."

"Good night Gar, I love you too."

With that J'onn floated through the floor back down to tell Chloe.

* * *

When J'onn got down stairs he told Chloe what had happened.

"It's okay J'onn, when I said don't mingle, I meant don't have sex not actually don't mingle you knew that, and whatever happened in the past is their business, not ours, besides you said they were just sleeping. They are sixteen year-old heroes in love; let them sleep in each other's arms because a day may come when one of them dies or both."

"Gar seems to trust me but him and Rachel seem to be on-guard about you."

"He probably trusts you because you are both green, and let them be on-guard about people they just met it will keep them alive longer."

"Oh, yes I forgot to mention it earlier but I found a new hero also. She should get here with in a few days."

"Who is she?"

"She's the daughter of a villain and her name is Rose, but she is good, weak powers but could probably fight on par with Oliver, not sure about Batman though."

"Do you trust her?"

"Yes."

"Then I will have to wait to meet her to make up my opinion about her. I trust you." I said this as I took off the Helm and placed it on a model head. Just when I took it off my suit reappeared. "Good night J'onn."

"Good night Chloe."

**_The next day_**

I had woken up and realized that people were coming to the watchtower so I quickly put on my Helm and walked down to great them to realize that it was just Oliver. So I hugged him and realized that he was going to end our relationship because it would just make things too complicated with everything.

"It's okay Ollie I understand," I was so glad that he couldn't see my face or the tears that were starting.

"I'm sorry Chloe it's just…"

"No, I know, I understand, just go right now though please, I have work to do."

"Ok Chloe." With that he turned and left as Chloe reached down for the mike and called J'onn, "Watchtower calling J'onn, need support, come in J'onn."

**"Be right there Watchtower."**

Then I took off my Helm and sat down, after about fifteen seconds a box of tissues under my face I take a few and looked up to see J'onn standing there with his caring eyes. Then he rested his forehead against mine and said, "Calm yourself Chloe, you can't afford to lose control." Before I realized it J'onn was in my head calming me.

After about ten minutes I finally have calmed down enough to get back to work, "Thank you J'onn, so much. The best part about being psychic is that the connection goes both ways, Mars was beautiful."

"Yes it was, I didn't mean to mix our memories, I just meant to calm you and give you peace."

"Well I'm glad you did," I said standing up and giving him a hug before returning to work, "Thank you."

_Ring, ring, ring_

**"Hey cus, I need help finding out about someone's virtually nonexistent past."**

"Sure Lois, got a name?"

**"Diana Prince."**

"Give me a minute… Okay let's see, she is not born here, she is a diplomat to a small island, no I don't know where that's all I can find sorry Lois I've got to go see you tonight."

**"See you tonight cus and thanks."**

"What are you doing with Lois tonight Chloe?"

"Just girls night tonight, no breaking and entering or summoning witches, just movies, nails, and popcorn."

* * *

_Crash_

"Who are you?" I asked the person to crash through the recently repaired window.

"I am Diana of Themyscira and you need to stop looking into me!"

"Or what you will fight me? Sorry but you would lose, I have three super powered teens in the other room not to mention I'm strong too."

"I doubt that."

"Watchtower to everyone, emergency get here now!"

"What happened to you could take me?"

"Insurance. If we can't he definitely can."

"Whatever."

"Gar, Rachel, Billy get down here now and be ready to fight!"

"Grrr!"

"Shazam!"

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

After those words of magic Gar's growl should have seemed less threatening, but it didn't, right then I realized him and Rachel would be hard to fight against.

"Now Diana, you can sit down and wait for our friends or you can be beaten and forced to wait."

"Wait sort of demons are you for possessing such powers?" Diana directed at the three teens

"Half." Rachel replied

"None." replied Billy.

"Grr. _(None.)_" growled Gar.

"And you green one what sort of animal are you, I have never seen nor heard of such an animal."

"It's his inner animal," Rachel started, "and it's deadly so watch out."

"Why were you searching me?"

"A friend asked me to check you out because they couldn't find any history about you."

"What did you tell your friend?"

"I told them that you are a diplomat to a remote country. Why did you attack us for that?"

"The last time someone searched about one of my sisters who visited the mainland she never came home."

"Well we aren't like that person."

"What is this place?"

"This is watchtower and guys you can power down she won't do anything now, will you?"

"No and what is watchtower?"

"It is my codename and the name of the base of operations for our team."

_Whoosh_

"Chloe what's wrong?"

"Who is this?" Diana asked taking a step back.

"This is J'onn, he is part of our team, nothing now J'onn we had a misunderstanding. Watchtower calling everyone emergency cancelled."

"J'onn, go over the rules with her I need to find Clark usually when it's an emergency he is either the first or second here and Impulse is out with Arrow so I didn't expect him to come but Clark should have. You have command and watch the Helm, the kids, and Diana. Bye Diana we will talk later."

"So you are a princess, impressive."

"How did you know that?"

"I'm sorry I trust Chloe's judgment but just to be safe I read your mind, you will fit right in here princess."

"What do you mean by that are there other Amazonians here?"

"No, I mean because you don't see many princesses as heroes and we have many unusual heroes."

"Are there any normal heroes?"

"Good point."

"Okay so Clark was with Lois and just couldn't leave, you know Lois."

"What do you do here Chloe?"

"Me, I do everything; I am the relay between a lot of heroes and am the central hub and organizer of our team."

"You keep referring to it as 'our team' doesn't it have a name?"

"Not yet we are working on it."

"So how many heroes do you organize?"

"Part of our team only about ten fifteen, not of our team about fifty."

"Really Chloe how do you do all of this and keep it a secret even from me?" J'onn asked staring at me.

"Simply you guys aren't the only heroes that need help and I have time, but no one asks except Reyes, so I don't tell."

"And you coordinate them all?"

"No, I just make sure they only take on things they can so they don't die on accident. So I tell them about other stuff if something big is happening before they can find out till they can take care of themself. Once they are away I send in a hero that can."

"So you are the one that Lois dubbed 'The Coordinator'?"

"Yep, all of you are losing your touch if you couldn't figure it out, I'm sorry but who else could do this? Now Diana do you want part of our team?"

"I guess it would help to have back up in some situations."

"Good then I'm sending you to Gotham, there you and Batman can work together for a little bit and help each other grow as people. "

"Why I may have agreed to join your team but why do I have to take your orders?"

Diana who stands at six foot never thought she would ever be intimidated by a person who is five foot four but after I decided I was going to show her why she should there was no backing out.

"You have to follow my orders because I see everyone's fate and if my orders aren't followed exactly people can die and if people die you never forget their face if you could have prevented it and trust me I will make sure you never forget a person's face if you are responsible for their death by not following my orders. Also I can make anyone disappear from history with a few calls and finger strokes on the keyboard so you will follow my order and go to Gotham now and not question it!"

After Diana left J'onn turned to me and asked what the real reason that I sent her to Gotham was.

"Simply, I did it because Bruce and her have a future so intertwined I can barely separate them and read them."

"So you are putting two volatile chemicals together that you know will react but not how, to see how they react?"

"Exactly J'onn, and wonderful metaphor."

"Thank you I have been working on them, we didn't use many on Mars so it is a new concept for me."

"Very good, oh by the way help yourself to a cookie Rachel made them, I know how much you like cookies and they are good."

* * *

**AN: I own nothing**

This version of Wonder Woman resembles the picture in the profile on: .com/wiki/Wonder_Woman_(Diana)


End file.
